April Fools Day Revenge
by Mizz.H.Cullen
Summary: Emmett calls himself the 'April Fools Day Master' and that he is unprankable. But when the Cullens gang up on him to prank him with the 'Ultimate Prank,' is he ready for his pranking days to end forever? ALL HUMAN! 1st Fanfic R&R plz!
1. The Warning

"Oh, no!" Alice screamed.

_Jesus, can't she leave me alone to sleep? She always has to wake everyone up when she wants them too. _I thought annoyed as I tried to fall back to sleep.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO! Oh god, how could I let this happen! I can't believe its _tomorrow_!" she continued.

I soon decided to give up on sleeping, and I got up groggily then asked her what was going on.

"Tomorrow is April Fools Day." She whispered in horror.

"So?"

"So… Emmett loves April Fools Day more than anything in the world! He loves it more than his own birthday. To him, it's like Christmas, Easter, his birthday and any other holidays you can think of mixed into one. He is the 'April Fools Day Master' as he would call himself."

"Oh, c'mon Alice, it can't be that bad."

"Oh really? Last year, he disguised hair dye in my shampoo and conditioner. The colour of the shampoo was purple. So imagine my surprise as I get out of the shower to PURPLE hair! It was permanent. I had to go to a hair salon, and ask them to remove it with all these nasty smelling chemicals to get it out.

"And don't get me started on what he did to my wardrobe. I don't look at my pants when I put them on, I throw on a sweater around my waist sometimes. So imagine my horror considering at school nonetheless, he decided to cut the pockets off my jeans. My good jeans! He also freaked me out one year, by saving some of my hair from previous hair cuts, me and Rose, both; and he puts them on our bed, like out hair has been cut off."

"Really? Wow, that sucks big time. The worst that happened to me was a few pranks to all the girls at school. Not as bad as that."

"And I had to go to school looking like that! With my hair PURPLE! Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let me stay home to get the colour out of my hair. I couldn't believe him. NO-one has gotten him good for years.

"Alice?" I just thought of the best idea. But we'd need to see what he'd done to Edward, Rosalie and Jasper before I could decide if what I had in store for him was what he deserved or not.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I need to know what he's done to everyone else. I have an idea, but I need to know if he's done things bad enough to deserve it. We're going to need everyone's help. Rose's especially. So get everyone up here, I have see if they want to get Emmett this year, instead of the other way around. I never had any siblings so I never got to try it out. _The Ultimate Prank _I have to see if he deserves it first."

**Have you got any ideas? If you do tell me, because the longer I have to think of good pranks, the longer it will take for me to continue with the story up to the ultimate prank. So…any ideas?**

**Or should I only make it a one shot?**

**Hit or miss?**


	2. The Confirmation

**Sorry if there were any typos. I had a hit of inspiration, and I wanted to get it posted ASAP. So excuse the typos.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

They were all up in Alice's the room in less than 5 mins. Alice and I called them on their cell phones. Emmett was probably out looking for an _April Fools Day Prank Ideas_ book. I wouldn't need that one. I would just have to get Rosalie to do some acting skills. Rosalie was an awesome actress. She could be a professional.

"Okay everyone, I have just figured out from Alice that tomorrow is April Fools Day." I told them. They all groaned.

"Now, there's no need to be hasty," Alice ordered, "Bella wants to know what the worst things are that Emmett's done to you. She has an idea but won't tell me. The only thing that would make it possible would be if he deserved it."

"So," I said, "what has he done to you?"

"Why can't we know the prank?" asked Jasper, eyeing me quizzically.

"Because I don't want you guys to get your hopes up. I want to know if he deserves something as horrible as this. It would involve the school, some early morning activity, and some really good acting skills from Rosalie. But, we should also mess up his wardrobe, and I have to save the best idea so that you wouldn't get all hyped up, and you'll be shocked, so that he thinks he didn't have it coming. But anyway, what has he done to you guys?"

Edward cringed at something he remembered. He told me something that I should've known, something I should know that Emmett would've done.

"One year, he spray painted my Volvo black, and put the logo to 'Totally Spies' on the doors, roof and trunk. It was the worst, because that was the only car I could drive at the time. Rosalie was out of town with Emmett, taking the Convertible and Jeep. Alice was out with her Porsche and Emmett made sure that the motorcycles weren't there. I HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL! Ugh, I was teased for weeks."

"That's nothing!" Rosalie argued, "one year, even though I'm his girlfriend, he decided to screw with my convertible. I love going fast, but he made sure that the max I could go was 50 miles/hour. It was torture."

"That's not the half of it." Jasper said.

"Oh, no, please not this story," Alice pleaded, "Jasper you've told it a million times."

"Yeah, but Bella doesn't know."

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"One year, Emmett decided to tease me about my favourite colour. I used to love purple. So Emmett did something to me that I'll never forgive. He replaced my body wash. I hate the light in the morning, so I couldn't know what it did to me. I came out of the shower, after washing my whole body all over and everyone started snickering. He put a _whole vial _of purple dye in my body wash. I was dyed purple for weeks!"

By the time he was finished Alice had showed me a picture and I was rolling around on my sleeping bag, clutching my sides that were about to burst.

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jasper," I said trying not to laugh, "but that photo is priceless."

"Okay, so I've decided we should have to have a whole line of pranks. Leading up to the ultimate prank. Rosalie do you think you can cry us some fake tears? We're going to need them."

Her eyes welled instantly.

"Excellent… so you each need to come up with your own individual pranks, I have mine, so no-one is allowed to take the jeep. So this was what I was thinking for the ultimate prank…"

________________________________________________________________________

**Oooh cliffy. I'm not going to be like some of the other writers saying, I want blah blah blah reviews. But knowing that I should continue would be nice. Please review with some of your ideas. A special thanks to firefox6677 for the jeep idea. I'll use my imagination for the rest. Thanks so much!**

**So… hit or miss?**

**~ Mizz.**


	3. The Orders and Preperation

**Okay, so, I know some people might want me to continue, but I have so much homework right now, I'll probably only bother if I get some reviews. So let's bump it up to at least 15. I can then guarantee another chapter, and my self confidence will boost. If I get a hit on inspiration, then I'll write right away, but please, lets bump up the reviews. I'll feel like I'm doing this for nothing if I don't. Thanks ******

**~ Mizz.**

"Okay, so let's brainstorm some prank ideas," suggested Edward s he wrapped his arm around my waist when we went to sit down, "let's get some good ideas that would really make him regret ever deciding to take advantage of April Fools Day."

"Well, I was going to mess up his Jeep," I confessed. I was going to keep that to myself, but I was going to need Rose's help to get it done, "Rose, could you take him out on a date tonight, maybe bribe him with a night alone at a hotel? Then we would have time to get most of the stuff set up."

"Sure," she agreed, "how early are we going to have to get up in the morning? I mean, if we're going to get everything set up at the school, then we'll have to get an early start, and stay out of the way of Emmett's pranks. He sets them up during the day."

"Yes, we'll have to go to the school at 4 o'clock in the morning. Luckily we have a locksmith here," I hinted eyeing Jasper, "Jasper can pick the lock if necessary. Alice, I'm going to need you to begin photo shopping those two photos I scanned onto the computer okay? Make it look as real as possible, then print it out on huge coloured posters that we'll post around the school. Rosalie? You're going to have to try to forget about this, we need you to act as hurt as possible. We have to do most of the pranks in the morning. Then give him a long stretch of nothing so that he doesn't suspect a thing."

"Okay," they all agreed. But Edward looked at me questioningly, "what were the other things that we were going to do?"

"Well, that's up to you. You guys can set up your own pranks, but remember, the jeep is MINE! Don't steal it from me."

"Yes Bella." They chorused in unison.

"Good, now Alice, hop to it, stop photo shopping. Jasper and Rosalie, you guys brainstorm some of your own ideas. I'm going to get some supplies to trash the Jeep along with Edward. Rosalie, you also have to figure out when Emmett is coming home, and then say that you want to go to a hotel tonight and spend some time _alone_. Let's go Edward, I'm going to need your help."

"Okay love," Edward said, following me to the door, "bye guys!"

"Bye!" They all said together.

**Now I'm not going to push, but I need some good prank ideas okay? I also would like some reviews. I'm really lacking self confidence, so if you could please, please, please, please, please, give me some reviews, it would up my confidence, and give you more chapters, more often. Thanks!**

**~ Mizz.**


	4. Pulling it all Together

**Disclaimer: This is for the past chapters as well. I don't own anything, every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry it took so long, I was hoping for more reviews, but I guess that I'll continue this anyway, for everyone else who reviewed.**

**~ Mizz.**

**P.S. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've got a lot of school work to do, and plus I got a puppy for Christmas, and we're training her. I've found my beta, so please don't be mad, I might have different ones for different stories. Thanks for all of your reviews. If you want the prank, can I have atleast 5-10 more? ______________________________________________________________________**

"So," I started, "Edward, what do you think we should do to Emmett's Jeep?"

We were walking down the spray paint section of Canadian Tire, looking at all the colours. I was thinking that we should paint a really embarrassing show title, but then again, he wouldn't really be seeing it, he would be rushing off to school because of his timer.

"I never told anyone this, but a long time ago, Emmett would play Barbie whenever he thought Alice and I were gone. He was a huge fan of Barbie. He would get into it, as Barbie he'd make her scream for Ken, and him for Barbie, enough said… god he was 13 at the time, how would he know those sounds?" Edward shuddered at the memory.

"Okay, okay, I don't need to hear anymore, I've got enough of a mental image in my head as it is… so get five cans of black spray paint, and I'll get the two cans of pink, and one can of white."

"What exactly are we doing?" He asked, as he came behind me and his arms snaked around my waist. I spun around and gave him a soft kiss.

"You're silly," I told him, kissing him again, "you gave me the best idea… we're going to spray paint the whole thing pitch black, then put the Barbie logo on it."

I just got an even better idea. "You better get a can of red paint too," I told him as he stalked away to get the black paint, "we're going to need it to make a sentence."

________________________________________________________________________

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Edward and I got back, there was a stack of coloured posters on the dining room table. I went over to look at them. I was so surprised I gasped, it was too perfect. The poster looked like it was real, so much so that you couldn't tell it was photo shopped. Alice made Rosalie look like one of Emmett's old girlfriends that Rosalie loathed.

"Alice," I gasped in amazement, "this is amazing! You aren't going to be able to tell the difference. This is going to be the best prank ever!"

I held up the cans of spray paint. "Who wants to help trash the Jeep?"

Jasper turned to me, "What are we doing?"

"Well," I began, "I was told by a certain someone… who shall remain nameless…eh…em…Edward… that Emmett used to love to play with Barbie's when no-one was looking. So, I was thinking we should spray paint his whole jeep black, then paint the words "I Love Barbie" with a heart on the sides and front of the Jeep. He takes quick showers, so that part of the prank will be easy. We'll set his alarm clock so that he'll be late, and won't notice the Jeep, then the real prank will begin. C'mon Jasper, lets get started!"

I turned and started to head for the door before turning back to say something to Rosalie, "Hey Rose?" she turned to me with interest, "Forget the going out to a hotel thing, take him out to a late dinner. We're going to set his alarm later so that he will wake up late when we're all gone to school. Then before we go, cut the electricity so that he won't be able to see himself after getting out of the shower. Got all that?"

"Yup," Rosalie said, while making her way up to Emmett's bathroom, "I'll get right on it." I turned back to Jasper.

"Are you ready to trash the Jeep?"

"Hell yes!" He said, pumping his fists enthusiastically, "let's go!"

And we made our way out to begin one phase of _The Ultimate Prank_. This was going to be the best prank ever!

________________________________________________________________________

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Jasper and I went outside to start trashing the Jeep, I handed him a picture of Emmett playing Barbie.

"I got this from Edward. I was hiding these cans of paint in this bag, because I want some surprise for other people. I know you're a good artist, so your project is to transfer this photo onto the hood of his car, super glue the original in the corber so that people know that it's real, while I paint the words "I 3 Barbie" onto the sides."

"Swe-e-e-e-t!" Jasper grabbed a can of black paint, "what are these for?"

"That's the base coat for the whole Jeep. Now let's get to work!"

"Phase one, in progress." I said with a smile.

Then Jasper and I got to work on our part of the deal, while the others started to work on theirs.

________________________________________________________________________

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later we were completely done. The posters were ready, the lights were out in the bathroom and garage, but the water was still running, my alarm was set, so that we could wake up.

This plan was undefeatable.

"Okay, so I'll get up at 3:30, and wake you all up, we don't want to risk Emmett hearing all of these alarms going off," I instructed, "then we'll take Alice's Porsche and set all of these up at the school. Then we'll make sure to be quiet in the morning so that he wont wake up. Rosalie, bring him home late, then fall asleep with him, I'll wake you up at 3:30, then you'll have to go back to your own bed. Alice, have you set the dyes?"

"Yep!" Damn the pixie's shrill voice, "he won't know what hit him."

"Good," So the whole plan is in effect, make sure that he doesn't see the time until after his shower, but the whole house has to be rid of it so that he can't see himself. No mirrors. Okay?"

"Yep." Came the voices of my friends and family.

"Okay, Rose, go and spend the night out with him. Everyone else, get all of the stuff into Alice's Porsche. Emmett will pay for what he's done," grinning evilly, I stated "let's get some sleep, if we all are getting up at 3:30, we have to be prepared."

**And there you have it, the chapter before the prank. The next chapter I couldn't resist doing from Emmett's point of view. That way you get the full impact and everything that happens to him throughout the prank. I know this is a short story, but it's funny all the same.**

**Thanks to my reviewers :)**

**I promise to put the whole prank in the next chapter and not give you a cliffy… I think BWA HA HA HA!**

**~Mizz.**


	5. The Prank, Part One

**Thank you all soooooo much for all the reviews. **

**For a refresher, the reason that they can sleep is because in my story THEY ARE ALL HUMAN!**

**I mentioned that at the beginning of my story.**

**Anyway, I really am very happy, and can't thank everyone enough. This chapter took me forever to write, so you better enjoy it!**

**Lol**

**Love me yet?**

**Kidding, you don't have to.**

**Okay so here you go, the preparations and the prank itself**

**Enjoy!**

**~Mizz.**

_**Be-be-be-beep**_

_What the hell is that?_

_**Be-be-be-beep**_

_Shut that damn thing off_

_**Be-be-be-beep**_

_Why is it 3:30 in the morning?_

_**OMG THE PRANK!!!**_

I jumped out of bed, stumbling and falling back onto Edward. Shouldn't get up that fast, I forget that sometimes. Okay time to get dressed and get everyone up.

"Bella?" came the voice of my angel, "what are you doing up at 3:30 in the morning?"

I bent over to kiss him lightly on the lips, "Remember silly?" I asked him smiling, "we've got to set up the prank. Let's go!"

"Right!"

Edward and I got everyone else up, but Rose was the hardest.

"Go away," complained Rose, "I'm sleeping!"

I covered her mouth with my hand, I whispered feircley "Rosalie! Get your ass out of bed so we can get this prank ready, or so help me, I will cut all of your hair off!"

That got her up. Rosalie is very passionate about her hair, she would kill anyone if they did anything to it. We now were all going to the school to post the posters. This was going to be the best prank ever. Alice and Jasper had stayed behind to fool around with Emmett's shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Once we got to the school, we all split up and posted the posters around the whole school. Rosalie was setting up the cam-corders so that we could tape the whole scene, and Edward was helping me tape the posters around the school.

I asked him, "Do you think he'll fall for it?"

"I honestly don't know, If we catch him off guard, then he probably won't remember that it's April Fools Day. He is very hard to fool."

"I hope we do, this one's going to be funny."

"I agree."

Once we posted the last of the posters, we found Rosalie, and piled into the car.

As soon as we all got back I set my alarm for 8:00, preparing to wake everyone up for school. This was going to be a very satisfying prank.

_Be-be-be-beep_

_Be-be-be-beep_

_Be-be-be-beep_

I rolled over and shut my alarm off, now it was prank day. I was soo excited, this was going to be the best prank ever! I woke everyone up. But this time Alice was the hardest.

"Mary Alice Brandon, if you don't get your ass out of bed now, I'm going to cut up all of your shopping credit cards, and what's more, if you don't come to school with us, well then, you really will spoil this prank, and if you do, then you'll be next!"

As soon as I said that, she jumped out of bed.

15 mins later, we were all sitting around a table eating the chocolate chip pancakes that I had mad for breakfast. They were my faourite. After we were done eating we went to the front door. We were all ready to go to school when I read out the checklist of what was needed to be completed in order for this prank to work.

"Correct lights burnt out?"

"Check," they all said.

"Garage lights burnt out?"

"Check."

"Emmett sleeping, and his alarm still on, set for 20 mins before school starts?"

"Check."

"Dye in his toiletries?"

"Check."

"Alrighty then we're all set," I told them grinning, "let's all get in the car."

As we made out way towards the school, we set up our laptop in the car. We activated the record setting so that the cameras —that we put up all around the school and classrooms last night— footage would be recorded and stored on the laptop for future blackmail. After this prank, we were sure that Emmett Cullen, would never, _ever_, play any pranks on us ever again. And if he did decide to, well let's just say, that this isn't the only prank that I know of that hasn't been done, and I can make his life a living hell. But I was pretty sure that this would work. This prank was going to be the laughing stock of the school, and was going to be the best revenge and blackmail for a long time.

About that, I was absolutely positive.

**~'The Prank'~**

_**Emmett's Point of View**_

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep!**_

_What the hell is that?_

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep!**_

_This is weird, why isn't the pixie jumping on me? Wait a sec, YESS! I'M NOT BEING ATTACKED BY A HYPER PIXIE!_

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep!**_

_But then again, why isn't she bugging me? This is a little weird._

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_**

_ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'LL GET UP ALREADY!_

I turned the damn alarm off. I hate that thing, remind me to fling it at the wall. Wait a minute, this house is silent. I looked at my alarm.

_8:40! School starts in 20 mins!_

I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I flicked the switch. The light didn't come on. _Why isn't the light turning on? O well no time for that now, I have to shower quickly! _

As soon as I got out of the shower after washing my hair and using my favourite body wash, I ran outside to my jeep. _Why are all the lights not working? DAMN THIS STUPID HOUSE! _As I drove to school, my thoughts turned to last night, Rosalie was my everything! I was so lucky to have her. I don't know what I would do without her. She was the love of my life, I would do anything for her. Last night, I was so happy that we had some alone time, we all were getting ready for college/university that it was so hectic we never had enough time for us. I was planning to propose after highschool. Maybe I could ask Bella to tag along and help with the ring selection.

I pulled up into the school parking lot, still a bit groggy from waking up late. Not many people were outside, because the bell just rang for classes to start, I heard lot of snickers from other people but didn't pay much attention.

At first…

"… kissing this other girl, then told her he was going to break up with Rosalie…"

_Who's breaking up with Roslie? Me? Breaking up with Rosalie? I would never do that!_

"…purple, Barbie fanatic!" Someone said, pointing at my Jeep. They were laughing hysterically.

_How would they know about that? I did it years ago! Nobody knows about that! And where would purple come from?_

I turned to my Jeep and sure enough, there was a giant spray-painted picture of me playing with Barbie's. The original photo was in the corner of the spray-paint. I was going to kill whoever did this!

Just as I thought that, a something purple caught my eye. I looked down at where it came from. It was my hand, my hand was PURPLE! Then I saw my arms and legs, they were purple too! I made a dash for the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I gritted my teeth together, _who did this?_ Then I just remembered what today was, April Fools Day. Dammit! I forgot my prank at home. But I focused on the mirror. My whole body was bright neon purple. Then my gaze drifted to my hair. That was the most enraging thing. My normally black hair was neon yellow, not blonde, NEON YELLOW! I swear to go I'm, going to get whoever did this. And I have a pretty good idea who did this.

I stalked out to find Alice and Jasper. I knew it was them because of what I did to Alice's hair and Jasper's body. But just as I was about to go and find them Rosalie stalked up to me with an infuriated look on her face. Behind her were Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward shooting me death glares. _If looks could kill!_ Rosalie stopped in front of me, her eyes shooting daggers, nostrals flaring, her cheeks tear strained with mascara.

"Baby wh—"

"DON'T BABY ME!" She screamed at me through her tears. She looked like she was about to cry again. Visciously she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a poster, "YOU Emmett Cullen are the most _perverted, sick_ bastard ever, why would you do this?" She was gesturing to the poster. She was crying and screaming "Huh? Why would you do this? I can't believe you! YOU AND I ARE OVER!"

She stalked to the bathroom, Bella and Alice following behind her, comforting her. Edward and Jasper just glared, and walked away from me, leaving my to digest what Rosalie had just said.

**He he he, I knew that I said I wouldn't do this, but I just had to! I'm sorry it took so long, but it was hard to find the right words. I'll have the next part of the prank posted hopefully sometime this week hopefully. Thanks! And remember, 10-15 reviews, and you get the next part of this prank!**

**It might take awhile for me to update though, I have a lot of homework that I have to work on, a puppy to take care of, piano practise (which I hate doing) to do, multiple acting performances over the weekend and much much more. So please be patient, and bear with me so that I will feel better and write you the next part of this prank. Remember, the more reviews, the faster you get to know the rest of the prank! BWA HA HA HA!**

**~Mizz. **

**Another thing, if I made this story would you read it?**

**_What happened to you 50 years ago?_**

**_Summary:_** Bella and the Cullens have been friends since the beginning of high school. But when the Cullens find out that Bella was captured and that they'd never see her again and she is pronounced dead, will they recognize each-other 50 years later when they are all golden eyed 'vegetarian' vampires living in Forks? B&E, Em&R A&J


	6. The Prank, Part Two

**Sorry it's been so long. I just haven't felt like writing. So I didn't for awhile, and then I decided to do a new story. Check that one out by the way… I have a whole plot lined out and many twists and turns.**

**I've decided to continue this story, but I won't update as regulary as I would for my other story. I'm not as confident that people like this one. So I really would appreciate it if you guys would reveiw. It won't take long, maybe one word. A minute of your time. Is that too much to ask? It makes me write faster.**

**Anyway here you go, the end of the prank.**

**~Mizz**

* * *

"_Baby wh—"_

"_Don't baby me!" She screamed at me, she looked like she was about to cry, she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a poster, "you Emmett Cullen are the most perverted, sick bastard ever, why would you do this?" She was gesturing to the poster. "Huh? Why would you do this? I can't believe you! YOU AND I ARE OVER!"_

* * *

She stalked away from me, my jaw hanging wide open. I then turned to look at the poster that got her so infuriated.

It was a picture of me.

And my old girlfriend.

Making out.

Dated yesterday after I went out and came home from Rosalie.

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen my ex for a really long time, and I hadn't done this. Rosalie was crying in Alice's arms over something that I didn't do. I couldn't believe it.

I didn't care about my Jeep plastered with a photo of me playing with Barbies. I didn't care about my body and how it was coloured. All I cared about was the bastard that had the nerve to put this up, trying to break me and Rosalie up.

Just then Edward and Jasper stalked up to me. Jasper spoke first infuriated.

"You sick basterd," he snarled, "how could you do this to my SISTER! I trusted you allowing you to date her and this is what you do?" He punched me in the face.

Rubbing my jaw Edward spoke next, "Don't even think about seeing her again, if you so much as hurt her one more time, we are going to do more than punch your jaw." I cowerd back at that. Edward might be smaller than me, but he could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

I walked away to my next class thinking about what I could do to make Rosalie forgive me.

* * *

**In the car**

**Bella's Point of view**

I stared at the screen in front of me. Rosalie was yelling at Emmett, and pulling off the tears nicely. She stalked away and started crying in Alice's arms. I spoke into my headset.

"Alright, Edward, Jasper go now! Alice give Emmett a dirty look and walk away with Rosalie."

They did as I said, and went to their next classes. I made sure the laptop was still running as I got out of the car, to meet Edward. I gave a dirty look and we all went to meet Rosalie and Alice.

Turning the corner we saw Rosalie take out her compact mirror to fix her makeup. She turned to me and asked, "How'd it turn out?"

"Wonderfully," I smiled, "this is going to be the best black mail ever. When do you think we should let him off the hook?"

I saw a smug grin spread over Rosalie's face, "I want to see what lengths he'll go to to get me back first. Sound like a plan?"

"Oh yeah!" I grinned.

We all made our way to our next class smiling. We all had managed to prank Emmett.

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

I gloomily made my way throughout the rest of the day. Hearing giggles and gossip. But whenever I saw Rosalie, either Edward, Jasper, Alice of Bella were with her, and I couldn't get a chance to talk to her.

I was planning to go back to the house after school, so that I could make it up to her, but I didn't know if what I was going to do, would be enough to get her back.

Oh well, I was going to do it anyway. I walked over to the trunk of my jeep, pulled out a can of spray paint, and sprayed over the hood and doors of my car, so that it wouldn't look like that in public. After they all left, I headed towards town.

I was going to express myself in the most special way that I could.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The prank so far was a huge success, when we all got home we ran over the biggest points of the say, and were watching what happened over and over, laughing our heads off. Rosalie especially.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie was pointing at the screen. We were at the part where she was yelling at him. "Look at his facial expression!" She was rolling on the floor.

Then there was a knock on the door. I peeked around to see who it was and saw Emmett.

"Everyone hide! He's here. Rosalie go and answer the door!"

Rosalie got up, while everyone else hid behind Edwards piles and piles of sheet music beside his piano.

"Rose? Can I talk to you?" Emmett sounded sorry and we knew what Rosalie would say next.

"What about Emmett?" She let him in the house and they were making their way back to the living room. She sat parallel to him, so that she was farthest away from him.

"I don't know what happened today, all I know is that I didn't do that. That photo wasn't real, the date was wrong or something. Rosalie, I don't know what anyone told you, or who convinced you that I would cheat on you, but they're wrong. I love you Rosalie, and only you. I was going to do this later on a more formal occasion, but if I'm going to do this, and convince you I'm going to do it now."

Emmett got up off the couch made his way over to Rosalie pulled something out of his pocket and knelt to the ground.

"Rosalie Hale… the love of my life…" He stared deep into her eyes and opened up a little black box sporting a ring with a diamond the circumference of a dime.

"…will you marry me?"

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? Well now there's a new twist to the story. What will Rosalie say? Will she forgive him?**

**If you want to know…**

…**you know what you gotta do…**

…**all you gotta do…**

…**is…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Hit or Miss?**

**~Mizz**

**P.S. Can I get 40-50 reviews? They make me write faster. Even one word in a reveiw will make me happy.**

**Please?**


	7. The Prank, Part Three

**I'm sorry about the long update, and I know that this probably isn't one of your favourite stories, but I want to thank you for reading it anyway as this is the last chapter, unless you guys want a sequel. But I don't have an idea for a sequel, unless you want the lives and a large story about them and what happened after the prank.**

**So I'm just saying that I had to babysit two dogs, leaving me with three in the house, so I didn't have time so write, as that was a full time occupation, but I did get good money for it :)**

**Also, my birthday is coming up, so I wont be updating the first and second weeks of April. Just letting you know.**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Rosalie Hale… the love of my life…" He stared deep into her eyes and opened up a little black box sporting a ring with a diamond the circumference of a dime._

"…_will you marry me?"_

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

10 years later

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" screeched Tara, my 6 year old daughter.

"Honey! Honey! Honey!" I screeched right back.

"Can you do my hair in braids? I love braids!" she looked at me with pleading icy blue puppy dog eyes, just like mine.

"Oh, alright, go get me a hairbrush and two hair elastics." I pretended to give in. She skipped off to go find what I asked for.

When she came back, I sat her down in front of me. Running my hands through her curly black hair, made me miss her father even more, knowing that he'd be home from a game tomorrow led me to believe that we wouldn't be missing him for much longer. She had his hair all right, and his adorable dimples. It was hard not to notice the resemblance between the two.

Once I finished braiding her hair she asked me, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure," I told her smiling, "go pick one off of the shelf." I finally was able to relax into the sofa. But then decided to get up and make popcorn.

Once I came back, she was sitting on the couch with a CD case. She had a questioning look on her face. She had that same crease her father gets when he's wondering about something.

I sat down with the popcorn beside her, and put an arm around her, "What is it honey?"

"Mommy, what's this DVD?" She held up the case.

Instantly I burst out laughing. I started laughing so hard, I fell off the couch and started rolling on the floor. I couldn't stop, and kept telling her I was sorry.

"I'm not laughing at you honey, I'm just remembering the time where Aunty Alice, Aunty Bella, Uncle Edward and Uncle Jasper and I made that. Let me tell you the story."

So I told her the whole prank that we pulled on Emmett. The dying his skin and hair, and she couldn't stop laughing at all. After telling her the end of the prank at school, I was instantly remembering what happened afterward.

* * *

**Flashback, 10 years ago**

"Rosalie Hale… the love of my life…" He stared deep into my eyes and opened up a little black box that had a ring with a diamond the circumference of a dime.

"…will you marry me?"

I stared at him in awe. Did he just ask that? Did he? I stared at him, the love of my life, him with purple skin and yellow hair. I started laughing.

Of course being Emmett, he would get all defensive.

"Rosalie, why are you laughing at me?" I could see that little crease in between his eyebrows and reached over to smooth it out.

"Oh, Emmett. Guys… you can come out now!" instantly all of my friends cam out from behind Edwards sheet music.

Bella spoke first, "Emmett, you've been pranked! We got you and we got you good. And, we have it all on tape." She turned on the TV to reveal Emmett being yelled at by everyone. Everyone started laughing.

They then turned to me, because I was the one being asked the question, one of loyalty and commitment for life.

"Emmett, I was never mad at you, I love you, and I will always love you. But I wouldn't like to marry you." I saw the look on his face become so sad, that it broke my heart to see him that way.

"Emmett," I lifted his head and knelt on the floor with him.

"Emmett, I would rather die than live without you. And therefore, I wouldn't like to marry you, I wouldn't even love to marry you," I lifted his head and pressed my forehead against his, our lips inches apart, "Emmett…"

"…I would rather die, than not spend the rest of my life with you." I pulled back and saw him smiling like the dyed goofy teddy bear that he was. Then I kissed him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Ignoring the coughing of everyone behind us, and then telling us about the PDA, I kissed him until he responded. Kissing me back he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking permission and I gave it.

Enveloped in the passion of love, I felt him slide the ring onto my third finger on my left hand. Where I knew that it would stay.

Until death…do us part.

**End of flashback**

* * *

I urged her on, "Go ahead and put the movie in, you can see you father being made a fool. It's better to see it for yourself." She got off the couch and went over to our flat screen and put in the DVD. I grabbed the remote and paused it until she came over to me and sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her belly and rested my chin on the top of her head. She leaned back into my chest and sighed.

Grabbing the popcorn bowl, together we watched the whole prank over again, and eating popcorn, she saw what led her parents together. I smiled at the part where I told Emmett that I loved him, and that I always would.

When the movie ended, I sent her up to bed. "It's your bedtime, daddy will be home tomorrow. Aunty Alice, Aunty Bella, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward are coming over as well, so the sooner you get to bed, the sooner you'll see them."

"Okay," she said in defeat. Making her way upstairs she paused and turned around, "I love you mommy, thanks for telling me that story. It was really funny."

"You're welcome." I smiled. She then disappeared upstairs into her hall. I then took the empty bowl of popcorn into the kitchen.

When I made my way back into the living room, the movie was still playing. I watched the part over and over when Emmett was proposing to me. Seeing how funny he looked, and knowing how much I loved him, I had no doubt that we would spend the rest of our lives together.

Sometime in pondering this, smiling I fell asleep.

I was awakened by a strong pair of arms lifting me up from the couch.

"Emmett?" I asked groggily, putting my arms around his neck. I then opened my eyes to his wonderful face. He was smiling, looking tired, but still the same Emmett that was mine 10 years ago.

"Hi beautiful," he smiled. The same dimples that were mine. He was carrying me up to our room at the end of the hall. I was about to fall asleep again until I perked up because a question entered my mind.

"Why are you home early? I thought that the football game was today, you were supposed to come back tomorrow." I stared at him puzzled, and watched at his grin grew even wider.

"I missed you and Tara, I knew that it would be her bedtime, so I thought I would surprise you and get to have some time with you. I missed you a lot, and wanted to get home as soon as possible," he shifted my wait into one arm so he could open up the door and carry me over to the bed, "so I exchanged my tickets, ordered a private jet, and got home in less than four hours."

He then put me down on the bed, and went over the hamper, pulled off his shirt and threw it in the hamper. Making his way back over to me, I ogled again at that perfect body that belonged to me. He got in under the covers next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, our faces inches apart.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." He frowned, but underneath that, he knew that I knew that there was an evil smirk.

"I'm not happy," I grinned, "I'm ecstatic!" I then wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me into him. His embrace, and his kiss. I roamed my hands over his muscled back, feeling ever curve, every tighten as our kiss deepened.

I pulled away, only for a second.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too." He vowed.

It wasn't long, until a week of desire creped up on us and we got lost in the heat of the moment, like we did so many times before.

* * *

**Did you love the story? Hate it? What did you think of the ending? The more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to make a plot for a sequel to do with everyone's lives after the prank. Just tell me which people you want to know about, and I'll do different POV's for everyone.**

**Do you want a sequel? The more reviews I get, the more I know that you do!**

**Again, thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it!**

**~Mizz**


End file.
